


Not tryin' to be rude, but I want you (so I try to play it cool)

by DoomedTemperament



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: UST? Flirting? Skinny love?Kaito thought, trying to process everything the four had said, and ignoring the strange surge of nervousness that suddenly flowed through him.“Well then,” Shuichi spoke awkwardly, breaking the silence, “At least we know why they trapped us here.”(Kaito and Shuichi are locked inside the love hotel- it's for their own good, really.)





	Not tryin' to be rude, but I want you (so I try to play it cool)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days, because I decided the world needs more SaiMota love confessions (and, y'know, the other stuff too. Wink.)
> 
> Takes place in Salmon Mode, but they've been there for several weeks.
> 
> [Song from the title.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3w2fhNdpMA)

Kaito grimaced as he felt his arms strain from being strung along by Miu and Kokichi. Despite both being shorter and ostensibly less muscular than himself (especially in Kokichi’s case), the fact that the two could drag him around like a ragdoll when they combined their forces was mildly alarming.

“Where are you two taking me, anyway?” Kaito asked, both annoyed and suspicious as he spotted Casino coming into view.

“Don’t get your hopes up, you’re not going back to the casino to blow all your monocoins on the slots,” Kokichi said, earning a snicker from Miu when he said the word 'blow'.

“Then,” Kaito started, and his eyes widened in something akin to horror, “The love hotel?!”

“Dingdingding, thick dick finally gets it right!” Miu said smugly.

Kaito frowned, thinking back to how he could have possibly gotten into this weird-ass situation he was now finding himself in.

Nothing unusual had happened earlier that day; He had eaten breakfast, hung out with Shuichi on a date ticket for a bit, had lunch with everyone, tried to avoid Monokuma and his antics on whatever this weird dating show was, messed around in the library and A/V room for a while, had dinner, and was about to leave his dorm for some training with Shuichi and Maki, when Miu and Kokichi essentially ambushed him at his door, both wearing grim expressions on their faces. 

Everything after that had, in all honesty, been a blur.

He wasn’t naive enough to think that there was no risk of danger within the dome’s confines; Despite the fact that he was now one of sixteen stars on some whacked out dating gameshow, he could clearly remember the words “killing game” being uttered before the announcement. The serious looks that Kokichi and Miu had originally worn (which were now completely dissolved) in addition to their curt statements of “Something’s happened, follow us,” had instilled a sort of fear in Kaito. And so, with questions unspoken, he followed them.

Still, that was then, and this was now— The fact that Miu and Kokichi of all people had contacted him, the fact that they were now boisterously laughing as they dragged him inside the gaudy hotel… well, this all set off warning bells. Kaito considered breaking free; After all, he had no idea what the two were planning, and considering both of their personalities, he could very likely be set up for some weirdo prank.

It was only as they were walking through the hallways of the hotel’s upper floor that Kaito realized he’d been lost in his thoughts.

_So much for breaking away,_ he thought to himself.

Surprisingly, Kaito, Kokichi, and Miu weren’t the only ones in the hallway. Rantaro and Tsumugi, for some reason, were also there… and it looked like they were guarding one of the doors. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“So are any of you guys gonna tell me why I’ve pretty much been kidnapped?” He asked dryly as they stopped in front of the door.

“Please don’t think of it as a kidnapping,” Tsumugi said, somewhat sheepishly.

“Besides, everyone already knows you two are here. There’s no danger or anything,” Rantaro shrugged casually.

“Two?” Kaito asked, confused.

Suddenly, Kokichi called out,

_“Tsumugi, get the door!”_

In a whirlwind of movement, Tsumugi opened the door to the hotel room, and Rantaro, Kokichi, and Miu hurriedly pushed Kaito inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

_Beep, beep, click!_

Kaito stumbled, trying not to faceplant onto the floor. Once he regained his balance, he turned on his heel and pounded his fist against the door, even though he knew it was a futile attempt to get them to let him out.

“Come on guys, this isn’t funny!”

“So they locked you in here too?”

Kaito froze in place, a whirlwind of thoughts flying through his head as he registered who the other voice belonged to.

“Shuichi?”

Kaito turned to look behind him.

Now that he actually had a moment to look around the room, he noticed just how saccharine the place was. The lights were dimmed just enough to be ambient, and the entire room was covered in warm reds and golds and pinks. To the left, a small station with translucent curtains opened to reveal a sub-room with an extravagant bath setup. To the right, another curtained room containing all sorts of things like whips, masks, handcuffs, and several contraptions that he didn’t want to dwell on for too long. Finally, to the center, a plush-looking bed being circled by a carousel horse… and Shuichi was laying down in the center of it.

(The sight made Kaito’s stomach do a flip.)

“How long have you been here?” Kaito asked.

“I’m not really sure. Rantaro and Tsumugi dragged me in here a little while ago and wouldn’t let me out. I tried looking for a different way to get out of here but I couldn’t find one, and…” Shuichi smiled with mild embarrassment, “I guess I got so bored that I ended up taking a nap.”

“And you don’t know why they trapped you in here either?”

As if on cue, Kaito heard a beeping sound from within one of his jacket pockets. He pulled out what was inside— his monopad, which now had the message _‘incoming transmission - tap screen to accept’_ flickering across its screen.

Kaito motioned for Shuichi to stand up and approach him, and accepted the transmission.

From the screen’s display, he could see Miu, Rantaro, Tsumugi, and Kokichi, all trying to get into view.

“Did you get the transmission working?” Rantaro asked.

“Everyone, shut up!” Kokichi shouted, and faced the front. “Hey there, space cadet!”

A webcam. They were communicating via webcam.

“What’s going on?” Shuichi asked, leaning against Kaito’s side to get a better view. “Where are you guys?”

“Gee, I wonder,” Rantaro said, but didn’t elaborate.

“Did you guys hack the monopad or something?” Kaito asked. “How are you even communicating with us?”

“Hah!” Miu laughed, “Moogi and I worked together to bypass the security measures in the monopad and—”

“Anyway!” Tsumugi cut in suddenly, “Do you finally want an explanation for why you two are locked in there?”

“Obviously!” Kaito said in a voice that wasn’t as dry as he’d hoped it would be.

“Good!” Kokichi cut in with a shit-eating grin, “Then allow us to explain Operation Double Single! ...That’s the codename for this situation, by the way.”

“Codename?!” Shuichi said, and Kaito was sure he was mirroring the other’s incredulous expression.

“I thought we were calling it Operation Get These Wimps To Bang,” Miu interrupted.

“No, we all agreed on Operation Double Single because it was a play on words,” Tsumugi said.

“Did we need a codename for this at all?” Rantaro added.

Kaito and Shuichi watched the screen with blank expressions as the four on the other side began to bicker.

“Um,” Shuichi said and cleared his throat, “Can we get back on topic here?”

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Kokichi scoffed. “The point is, for the past few weeks, everyone’s been getting sick of you two and all the— what did you call it, Tsumugi?— UST, or whatever.”

“That stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension, by the way,” Tsumugi added with a weird smile.

“Wait, what?!” Kaito cut in. “That’s—”

“Shut up and let us finish explaining!” Miu pointed a finger at the display. “You two have been dancing around each other like the pair of virgins you are, and literally everyone else in this prison school can see it.”

“Even Keeboy can see it, and he doesn’t have real eyes!”

“And,” Rantaro continued, “You’ve both been forcing everyone else to grin and bear it while you flirt. It’s a classic case of skinny love that’s gone on too long.”

“So,” Tsumugi finished, “We’ve decided that until you two can stop skirting around the issue and resolve your feelings towards each other, you two aren’t allowed out of the room. For the sake of everyone.”

Kaito and Shuichi stared at the monopad, dumbfounded.

“But… that doesn’t make any sense,” Shuichi said, furrowing his brows. “We haven’t been flirting, or… or any of that stuff!”

From the screen, Kaito could see Rantaro leveling Shuichi with a look of pity.

“This would be funny if it weren’t so sad. We’ll check back up on you guys with the monopad in about an hour.”

“An hour?!” Kaito said, shocked, “What are we supposed to do while we’re trapped in here for an entire hour?”

“Talk? Kiss?” Tsumugi said, fidgeting, “You’re both grown men, aren’t you? I’m sure you can figure it out.”

And with that, the transmission ended.

The room was silent, save for the occasional whir of the motors in the mechanical carousel horse.

Kaito stared at the monopad, blinking rapidly in disbelief.

_UST? Flirting? Skinny love?_ He thought, trying to process everything the four had said, and ignoring the strange surge of nervousness that suddenly flowed through him.

“Well then,” Shuichi spoke awkwardly, breaking the silence, “At least we know why they trapped us here.”

“Yeah…” Kaito said, almost absent-minded.

In all honesty, being in such close proximity to Shuichi, with the shorter male leaning against him, especially considering what he had just been told, made Kaito feel off-balance. Not that he’d let himself outwardly show it, but something about the situation that he was slowly beginning to understand had sparked a sort of anxiety within him.

A quick glance at Shuichi told him that he was feeling the same.

(Shuichi was always endearingly transparent.)

Another prolonged silence made Kaito shift uncomfortably.

“I guess we should probably start looking for a way out of here, yeah?”

Shuichi glanced at him for a second, and nodded.

“Yeah… let’s do that.”

* * *

**Time trapped in the love hotel: 11 minutes.**

“Damn it, nothing!” Kaito said miserably.

He and Shuichi had searched the room from top to bottom, and come up empty-handed. The only way out appeared to be through the door, which, despite only being lockable from the inside of the room, wouldn’t budge. For a brief moment, there had been hope when Shuichi discovered an air vent along one of the walls, but it was far too small to fit either of them. So, they still had almost fifty minutes before the others checked up on them, and nothing to do.

“I still find it hard to believe that the door is locked from the outside,” Shuichi said, also disheartened from the lack of success. “Maybe they put some sort of device on it that keeps it from being opened?”

“I could always try to break it down, I guess,” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Shuichi countered after a moment. “The doors here seem pretty sturdy, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kaito frowned as the fluttering feeling returned.

One thing he had noticed— Ever since the dating show had started, ever since he and Shuichi had really gotten to know each other, ever since they had started training together… Shuichi had stirred something pleasantly mysterious inside him. Whether it was seeing Shuichi’s small smile when Kaito would use a date ticket to hang out, or hearing Shuichi huff as he exerted himself during training, or sometimes just being around him, Kaito had found himself with an inexplicable set of warm jitters that he couldn’t pinpoint.

(Or maybe he could pinpoint it, but wasn’t ready to.)

(But now they weren’t giving him a choice.)

* * *

**Time trapped in the love hotel: 18 minutes.**

“So.”

Kaito stared up at the ceiling from his position on the bed, trying to think of something, anything to say to combat the silent boredom. He was currently sitting with his back pressed up against the heart-shaped headboard, trying to ignore the sound of the carousel horse motors, the slight shifting of the bottoms of the curtains against the floor.

He glanced to the ever-present monitor, not even trying to be obscured in the corner of the hotel room’s wall, then to Shuichi, who was sitting on the edge of the tub.

“D’you think we could hotwire that monitor and watch TV on it?”

Shuichi glanced at Kaito, and hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, I suppose we could, if either of us had the knowledge of how to do it. I wonder what kind of channels we’d see.”

“Let’s find out!”

With a mission in mind, Kaito sprung up from the bed, and with only a few seconds of hesitation, passed through the curtains and stood up onto one of the, ahem, “contraptions”.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Shuichi called out.

“Well, I might as well see what the inside of this thing looks like,” Kaito answered, trying to see if he could loosen the frame of the TV.

“Do you know how it works?” Shuichi asked, stepping away from the edge of the tub.

“It’s worth a shot to find out!” Kaito grinned.

Before he had the chance to find out, he felt a wobbling beneath his feet, and soon found himself tumbling backwards, hitting the floor with a loud “thud”.

“Kaito!”

Kaito grunted as he lifted his head, and winced in pain at the dull throb at the back of it. Shuichi rushed over, alarmed, and helped Kaito to his feet.

“Are you okay?” Shuichi said worriedly, moving Kaito back to the bed and sitting him down, “How badly does it hurt?”

Kaito shook his head, and tried to smile reassuringly, though it came out more like a grimace.

“I’m fine. I don’t think there’s a bump or anything, and the floor was carpeted.”

“Still, I should check…” Shuichi said, moving behind Kaito and pushing his fingers through the stiffly-gelled hair.

It felt much better than Kaito wanted to admit, and without realizing it, he had leaned into Shuichi’s touch. The pain was receding, but the feeling of Shuichi running his fingers through his hair was relaxing, and dare he say it, _intimate._

Kaito sighed, almost closing his eyes, when Shuichi suddenly withdrew his fingers. Kaito angled himself to look at Shuichi, who was now blushing.

* * *

**Time trapped in the love hotel: 23 minutes.**

“Is everything alright?” Kaito asked.

“Yeah, it’s, ah, just a little warm in here,” Shuichi answered.

Kaito knew it was a lie— even with his jacket over his shoulders, he wasn’t particularly hot— but he wasn’t sure he wanted to press the issue. Not given the circumstances they were in.

An awkward silence passed between the two, the tension palpable.

_How long until the others check up on us? It’s been a while since I checked the monopad…_

“We've still got over half an hour here,” Shuichi said with a frown, and looked away.

“Well, watching TV is out of the question, I guess,” Kaito said, somewhat miffed. “Maybe we can just… talk?”

“About what?” Shuichi asked.

Kaito thought, and shrugged.

“Whatever comes to mind, I guess.”

Silence.

Shuichi looked like he was deep in thought. It was times like these where Kaito could really admire his choice of a sidekick. Despite the knowledge that Shuichi was mild-mannered, he could also hold conviction in his opinions, and it was something Kaito appreciated. When Shuichi was considering something, he always looked at it from all angles, coming to whatever conclusion he thought was best.

“Can I ask you a hypothetical question?”

And suddenly, Kaito had a bad feeling.

“Shoot,” He said anyway.

“If we really were… romantically involved, what do you suppose it would be like?”

Kaito blinked, and looked at Shuichi to gauge his reaction. For once, it was unreadable.

Kaito took a steadying breath, and let himself speak.

“I think… not much would change, but a lot would change too, if that makes sense. There’d be a lot of extra, uh, affection, but I think it would be nice. Having someone who just gets me on the level that you do… Well, our dynamic wouldn’t be much of a hero/sidekick duo anymore, but having someone to keep up with, who can keep up with me… it’d be a dream come true.”

By the point Kaito finished speaking, he knew his face had turned a shade of red that wouldn’t escape Shuichi’s gaze. And when their eyes met, Kaito’s suspicions were confirmed. Not that Shuichi was much better; His face was bright red, and his jaw had slightly slackened, like he hadn’t been expecting such a serious answer.

Kaito could feel something shifting in the air.

And so, steeling himself for whatever revelation was to come, he asked,

“What do _you_ suppose it would be like?”

Shuichi clearly hadn’t expected the question to be returned, but Kaito could see his resolve growing firm from within.

“Well… I guess I would have to say the same. You’ve always been a person I could feel drawn to, and I think… I think, our personalities could fit well together. There’s still so much I can learn from you, and I hope I can teach you things too. I just…”

Shuichi trailed off, leaving Kaito to wonder how to fill in the blank.

There was yet another silence, until Shuichi finally spoke.

“I don’t think they’re wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Kaito asked quietly.

“Maybe Tsumugi, Rantaro, Kokichi, and Miu aren’t wrong. Maybe there’s something we haven’t been seeing. Maybe there’s something we haven’t been saying.”

Kaito bit his lower lip.

“Then should we say it?”

Shuichi closed his eyes, and Kaito could practically hear his own heartbeat, set to burst right out of his chest.

Shuichi spoke.

“Kaito, I… I don’t even know if your feelings are as deep as mine are, but I can’t keep pretending there’s nothing there. Having your eyes on me, knowing that I can be who I really am around you, and that you understand me in a way that nobody else has… It feels like an adrenaline rush, something I want to keep chasing, until...” Shuichi stopped to heave a heavy sigh, clenching his hands into nervous fists on his thighs, “...Until I sink into you. You’re more radiant than any star in the sky, and is it so wrong for me to want to bask in the light?”

Shuichi looked ready to bolt out of the room at any moment— not that he could have— and was steadily avoiding Kaito’s eyes. Not that Kaito even knew what to say to a confession like that; Shuichi’s feelings stunned him, reached straight into his chest and clutched at his heart until it stopped, making his nerves dance, his palms sweat, and his breath cut short.

But Kaito wasn’t as much of a man of words as he was of actions, so he did what his mind was screaming at him to do.

He grabbed at Shuichi’s sides, bringing him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Time trapped in the love hotel: 30 minutes.**

For a split second after the kiss was initiated, Kaito felt panic. He was impulsive, sure, but with such a fragile moment, he could have completely shattered whatever was building up. He pulled away, not even two seconds after the kiss had started, and searched Shuichi’s eyes for something, anything that would let him know he was taking the right course of action. Shuichi swallowed thickly, and pressed forward, initiating another kiss.

Distantly, Kaito felt something click inside his mind. The fact that he’d had to confront his feelings head-on, that he’d been holding back from the sheer excitement that the moment was bringing, suddenly, everything felt _right_ in a way that he didn’t even know was possible.

The position they were in, as desperate and needy as it was, was uncomfortable. So Kaito decided to remedy that by fully hoisting himself onto the bed, and guiding Shuichi backwards onto the mattress. Shuichi’s hands immediately gripped onto Kaito’s back, and Kaito used one hand to grip Shuichi’s hip, the other to run fingers through Shuichi’s hair. When Kaito pulled away, he looked down at Shuichi, who seemed like he was moments away from bursting into tears. The thought that Shuichi looked oddly beautiful came to his mind, and firmly lodged itself inside.

“Fuck,” Kaito swore, “Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?”

Shuichi exhaled shakily.

“Show me.”

With consent given, Kaito surged back down, pressing his lips insistently against Shuichi’s, the other’s mouth easily opening as Kaito’s tongue slipped out. The sound of the mechanical carousel horse felt near-silent in comparison to the wet sounds as Kaito and Shuichi heavily made out, the quiet-but-oh-so-loud whimpers Shuichi made, the sound of Shuichi’s fingers scrambling for purchase on Kaito’s jacket, and even the short and sharp sounds of Kaito exhaling through his nose, not wanting to miss a single second of connection.

Things were escalating quickly following the confession, and in the back of his mind, Kaito knew he had to slow down, to take a moment to assess the situation, despite the sudden chorus in his mind singing how much he needed Shuichi in that moment. So he reluctantly parted, and asked, “What are we doing?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Shuichi said, breathlessly, and it looked like his world had been rocked.

_And I'm the one who did that,_ Kaito thought.

“No, I mean. Are we going too fast? Are we thinking straight?”

“I hardly ever think straight when I’m with you,” Shuichi said breathlessly, and the unintentional joke made Kaito laugh.

“I don’t wanna mess this up, that’s all,” Kaito said, looking at Shuichi carefully. “I mean, we didn’t even acknowledge that we liked each other until four minutes ago.”

“Do you want to stop?” Shuichi asked.

Kaito shook his head. “No, god, no. I wanna keep kissing you and loving you until my head spins. But I need to know this is okay, that I’m not just going through some heat-of-the-moment impulsive spiral.”

“I trust you,” Shuichi reassured, “And you’re not doing anything that I haven’t dreamed of for the last few weeks.”

Kaito quirked an eyebrow.

“Literally, or?”

Shuichi let out an embarrassed laugh, and looked away.

_Interesting._

Kaito took all of two seconds to think about his next course of action, and experimentally dipped his hips down to press himself against Shuichi, the hand that was tangled in his hair trailing down to swipe his thumb across the corner of Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi’s long eyelashes fluttered, and he tilted his head just enough to kiss his fingertip.

The tension that had been stretched, snapped, and then re-stretched, had snapped a second time.

Kaito leaned down to kiss Shuichi again, and rocked his hips, effectively grinding against him. Shuichi let out a noise that sounded like a shaky sigh, chaste and filthy at the same time, and _fucking god_ it was hot. Kaito moved the hand from Shuichi’s hair to his waist, gripping him firmly as he repeatedly thrusted forward, his mind reeling from the sudden, high-pitched _“Mmmh!”_ that Shuichi let out against his lips. They were basically dry humping at that point, but Kaito really couldn’t bring himself to care. When Shuichi rocked into him, meeting each push with an enthusiasm that Kaito had rarely seen from him, he knew he was doing something right. The sound of the bedsheets rustling beneath them spurred Kaito on, and he quickly trailed his mouth to Shuichi’s cheek, down to his jaw, the temptation to unbutton Shuichi’s outer shirt and reveal his neck and bite and lick and suck at it being barely restrained.

“Aah…”

And there went Kaito’s restraint.

He moved up, briefly lamenting the loss of contact as he undid the buttons of Shuichi’s outer shirt, but reveling in the shaky breaths that Shuichi took.

“Wanna mark you up,” Kaito murmured, parting the dark fabric to reveal Shuichi’s white button-down. Shuichi leaned up as well, allowing Kaito to push the shirt off of his shoulders and toss it aside.

“Then do it.”

That was all the permission Kaito needed. He pressed Shuichi back down, and let his hands slip under Shuichi’s shirt, pressing his lips back against Shuichi’s neck and kissing, the quiet smacking sound preceding the moan that escaped Shuichi’s lips as Kaito sucked a deep purple-red mark onto his neck. Shuichi pushed his lower half up, and even through the thick fabric of his pants, Kaito could tell he was hard. They both were. Things were escalating rapidly, but at that point, all shame had flown out the metaphorical window, and the primal part of Kaito’s brain was shouting, telling him to claim Shuichi, to let Shuichi claim him, to melt into each other and—

Shuichi pushed on his shoulders then, detaching Kaito from him and scrambling to undo the button on Kaito’s pants. Kaito took the opportunity to shrug off his jacket, the galaxy print of the inside revealing itself. After Shuichi had popped the button open, his hands flew up to push up the hem of Kaito’s shirt, and Kaito obliged him by pulling it over his head, exposing his chest. Shuichi’s eyes had blown wide, and Kaito decided it was only fair if he returned the favor. He reached out, only briefly fumbling with the buttons of Shuichi’s shirt before unceremoniously removing it. There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other. Kaito knew he was more built than Shuichi, but the results of their training were definitely showing on the shorter male; His arms were more defined, and while he might have been lean, there was definitely more muscle than there had been before. A small sense of pride burst in Kaito’s chest, and he smiled.

When he looked back at Shuichi’s face, he saw the same pensive expression he had grown accustomed to, but there was an element of, well, horniness that was evident.

“What do you want?” Shuichi asked after a moment, fixing his gaze back on Kaito.

Kaito blinked.

“You, duh.”

Shuichi’s lips quirked— “I know that, but I mean, what specifically?”

Kaito took a moment to think about it, and shrugged.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Shuichi licked his lips (and Kaito tried to burn the image into his memory), then reached to pull down Kaito’s pants. Kaito maneuvered his legs so that he could remove them fully, and tried to ignore the heat that went to his cheeks when Shuichi tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Kaito could practically hear his thoughts— _Really? Stars?_ — so he countered by unbuttoning Shuichi’s pants and exposing his lower half as well. Shuichi’s boxers were gray with a crisscrossed diamond pattern on them, and Kaito had the thought that really, he shouldn’t have expected anything else. But they were cute nonetheless.

And so they were positioned, with Kaito kneeling over Shuichi’s legs as Shuichi laid back against the pillows, both stripped down to their boxers, and both clearly sporting erections. Shuichi bit his lower lip, and reached out, slipping his hand into Kaito’s boxers and lightly stroking his fingers across his cock. Kaito grunted softly, the initial spark of contact sending a wave of pleasure down his spine, and that was apparently all the motivation that Shuichi needed. Shuichi tentatively wrapped his hand around Kaito’s cock, and carefully pumped, using his other hand to tug Kaito’s boxers down and expose him fully. Kaito wanted to let his eyes shut, slightly afraid that the sensual expression on Shuichi’s face would overwhelm him, but resisted on the merit that he didn’t want to miss a second of what was happening.

“It’s big,” Shuichi idly commented.

“Only for you,” Kaito said, briefly registering that it sounded cheesy, but not bringing himself to care.

He pressed forward, bringing Shuichi for another kiss, flicking his tongue against Shuichi’s as Shuichi tried to focus on getting him off. Kaito exhaled shakily through his nose, letting the warmth of Shuichi’s hand stroking his cock, occasionally flicking his wrist or swiping his thumb across the head fill his thoughts. He wondered if Shuichi was using the same methods on him that he used on himself, and the idea was a major turn-on. He pulled back, letting his lips escape Shuichi’s and bending down to suck on his neck again, opposite the original mark he had left.

Shuichi’s shirt collar would hide the hickeys, but the knowledge that they would be there for days was gratifying.

Minutes passed, with Shuichi jacking Kaito off, and Kaito letting his mouth explore Shuichi’s neck. As Kaito felt a familiar, expanding feeling of pleasure coiling within himself, he lightly pushed his hips up, thrusting into Shuichi’s clasped hand, and detached his lips.

“Getting close,” Kaito warned, and Shuichi let his other hand cup at the tip of Kaito’s cock, ready to catch his release. Shuichi angled himself for a quick kiss, and let out an unsteady breath.

“You’re really fucking hot.”

Hearing Shuichi swear so sensually, seeing him look up at Kaito with lusty, half-lidded eyes, everything mixed with the feeling of his hand, all swirled together and bubbled up inside him. With a shuddering breath, Kaito jerked his hips one, two, three times and came, an airy “Shuichi” escaping his lips as cum spurted and dribbled out of his cock. His legs shook from pleasure and the exertion of holding himself up, so he rocked back on his heels and sighed as he sat down and regained his breath. He watched as Shuichi looked at his hand contemplatively, and wiped it on the sheets.

“Uh?” Kaito said, smartly.

“This is a love hotel, I’m sure these sheets have seen worse at some point. Or… I think so, anyway.”

Kaito couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, stopping a few seconds after when he remembered that Shuichi was still hard, his cock visibly leaking pre-cum in his boxers. It took several moments for him to fully organize his thoughts, and after a silent beat, he asked,

“So. Can I blow you?”

Shuichi blinked, and furrowed his brows, clearly not expecting Kaito’s blunt question.

“Huh, I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing.”

Kaito shrugged.

“I mean, I’ve never tried it before, but there’s a first time for everything, right? I wanna make you feel good too, you know.”

Shuichi met his gaze, probably searching for some sort of hesitation or uncertainty. But Kaito was curious, and more than willing to try (especially if it meant he could get Shuichi to moan like he had before.) After a few seconds, Shuichi must have come to the same conclusion, as he looked away and carefully leaned back onto the pillows.

“If you’re sure.”

Kaito smiled at the victory, and pressed himself close, kissing Shuichi languidly. Now that he wasn’t so keyed up, he felt like he could take his time in bringing Shuichi to the same high that he had felt earlier. He let his lips wander down Shuichi’s body, starting from his neck (where he could admire the twin hickeys), down to his sternum, his stomach (which earned him a full-body twitch in response; Kaito filed that reaction away for later), and finally, the front of his boxers. He looked back up at Shuichi to gauge his reaction, pleased to see that Shuichi was blushing heavily as he watched Kaito with obvious intent. Kaito smirked, rubbing Shuichi through his boxers for a few seconds before hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them down.

Seeing Shuichi’s cock in front of him, hard and flushed, brought a certain satisfaction to the forefront of his mind. Kaito knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth, no matter what the porn he watched before had implied, but there was something strangely attractive about it. He moved his hand to stroke a few times, bringing out a sigh from Shuichi, and carefully wrapped his lips around the tip. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking lightly and enjoying the quiet “mmh”s and “ah”s that came out of Shuichi’s mouth. A thought occurred to him— with his free hand, he guided one of Shuichi’s hands, both of which were clutched in the sheets, and guided it to the back of his head, encouraging him to push. Shuichi made a choked sort of noise, but carefully began to press Kaito’s head down as he sucked. The feeling reminded him of earlier, when Shuichi had been carding his fingers through Kaito’s hair after the fall, and if Kaito had waited a bit longer after coming, he might have gotten hard again just from the feeling. As it was, Shuichi was breathing heavily, his noises steadily progressing from quiet gasps to full-on moans, each more desperate than the last. Kaito sucked harder, bobbed his head more, flicking his tongue up and down and swirling it across the head before coming up for breath and then immediately going back down. With every whimper— _“Haah, ah, god, Kaito, it’s so good, you feel s-so good, nnh!”_ — Kaito felt spurred on, wanting to make Shuichi rise higher and higher. Eventually, Shuichi’s hips strained to avoid thrusting, and Kaito could tell he was getting close to orgasming.

He had options, but in the back of his mind, he already knew what he wanted to do.

“Kaito, I’m— I’m gonna come, you need to pull off—”

Kaito looked back up at Shuichi with a glint in his eyes, and sucked _hard._

“F-fuck, Ka— ah, ah—! _Kaito—!”_

With a full-body shudder, Shuichi threw his head back against the pillow almost violently, and Kaito could feel his cock twitching in his mouth as burst after sticky burst of cum shot out, nearly making him cough and gag as he felt it fill him up. He gently pulled off after easing Shuichi through it, and tapped Shuichi’s thigh. When he had Shuichi’s attention, hazy gray-gold eyes struggling to focus on him, Kaito massaged his throat and swallowed. Shuichi wheezed, his eyes blown wide, and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“Oh…”

Kaito tucked Shuichi back into his boxers, and breathed out deeply.

“Good?” He asked, only slightly miffed at how breathless and raspy he sounded.

Shuichi grunted.

“Words, Shuichi,” Kaito prompted, and Shuichi looked at him with disbelief.

“I… nnh… y-yeah. Good. Better than good.”

Kaito smiled, somewhat triumphant, but mostly relieved. He moved away and rolled over onto the side of the bed that wasn’t smeared with his own spunk, and looked at Shuichi. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep within seconds, debauched and sweaty and radiating contentment. Kaito couldn’t help but mirror his expression.

“If you’re tired, we can kick back for a bit,” He said, and lightly took Shuichi’s hand in his own.

Shuichi looked back at him with an exhausted smile, and nodded.

Kaito kissed his cheek, and pulled him close, gently running his fingers up and down Shuichi’s side as he closed his eyes. Kaito took a few moments to appreciate how Shuichi looked, and closed his eyes as well, letting himself be lulled into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Time trapped in the love hotel: ???**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kaito groaned, opening his eyes blearily. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for, and when Shuichi opened his eyes as well, he could tell they had both lost track of time.

Glancing around the room, Kaito searched for the source of the beeping, his gaze eventually falling onto his monopad, which had been carelessly tossed to the side in the haze of their ardour. He lazily reached for it, reading the message displayed on the screen.

_Incoming transmission - tap screen to accept._

“What now?” Kaito sighed, letting Shuichi look over his shoulder as he tapped the screen to reveal Rantaro.

“Since it’s been an hour, I’m sure you two are… oh.”

Kaito furrowed his brows at the perplexed expression on Rantaro’s face.

“Well then, that was quick. Hey, you guys, check this out.”

Seconds later, Miu, Kokichi, and Tsumugi had come into view.

Silence, and then,

“Oh my _god,”_ Miu screeched with a grin, “I can’t believe it! They actually fucked!”

Kaito’s eyes went wide in alarm, and his jaw dropped.

_How the hell did they—_

It was then that he remembered:

1\. He and Shuichi were both visibly shirtless,  
2\. Shuichi’s neck had several dark hickeys on it,  
3\. They were still in bed, both with mussed hair and a light coating of sweat.

“We— that’s—!” He stuttered, trying to think of some excuse while simultaneously stomping down on the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order,” Tsumugi said, sounding uncomfortably smug.

“Wow, you two really made a mess of each other!” Kokichi snickered, then let his expression fall neutral. “Actually, that’s kind of gross.”

“Anyway,” Rantaro interrupted with an easygoing smile, “I guess we should let you two out now. Unless… you wanted to stay there longer?”

Kaito glanced at Shuichi, whose face was a ripe red.

“No,” Shuichi said, “I think it’d be nice to get out of here.”

“I suppose we can unlock the door, then,” Tsumugi said.

“Yeah, then they can bang in the safety of—”

Kaito turned the monopad off with a blank expression, ending the transmission. He sighed, and glanced up at the ceiling.

“You know,” Shuichi spoke up after a while, “I guess we kind of owe those guys a thank-you.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he looked at Shuichi.

“No way. I have a feeling those four are never gonna let us live this down.” A pause, and then, “I don’t regret a single second of it, though.”

“Not even the second where you fell and hit your head?” Shuichi said, a small smile playing on his face.

Kaito laughed quietly.

“Not even that. Come on, we should probably get dressed before the others unlock the door.”

Shuichi nodded with a hum, and stretched from his position on the bed. They redressed slowly, occasionally stopping to give each other contented kisses. Kaito had just managed to get his jacket back on when he heard a series of clicks and beeps near the door, signifying that it had, somehow, unlocked. He glanced back at Shuichi, trying to gauge his expression. Shuichi just smiled.

They exited the room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me about Danganronpa on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
